This invention relates generally to automotive truck trailers such as are used for transporting large quantities of freight over the highways.
Such trailers are manufactured to be long in order to contain as much freight as possible so that each load earns maximum profits to the trucking firm. Typically such trailers however have only a door at the rear end, so that freight near the front can not be unloaded until the rear freight is removed first, thus necessitating planned loading if some of the content must be unloaded along the way, and if any goods must be also picked up at a same time, it presents problems to reach the next freight due for unloading. This situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.